cameras and costumes
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: a certain pervy ninja and the one and only hideyoshi's hormones get the better of them when our shemale is in a super cute outfit. of course scenes of the citrus-y kind ensue. i don't own so don't sue me.
1. Chapter 1

Cameras and costumes

-Hideyoshi POV-

Stupid baka ninja and his stupid pervy pictures. He couldn't have picked Aiko or even Himeji? Noooo it just **had **to be me. And now I'm stuck in detention with him sending me those looks. ….no. stop blushing self! Stop looking at him! I refuse to get turned on. That's what got us in this mess in the first place.

-Normal POV & time skip back to morning-

It had been a normal morning for Hideyoshi. He'd gone through all his normal morning routines, gotten dressed and eaten breakfast alone –his twin sister had left for school early. Then he'd grabbed his bag and braced himself for another day of his friends talking about how pretty he was. He sighed. "How many times must I say I'm a guy before they get it?"

He walked into his classroom and ran smack into their class rep. Yuuji. "Hey Hideyoshi where's your costume."

He took in the sight of Yuuji's wolf ears, paw gloves, and tail remembering they were supposed to do some faire today. He'd forgotten his costume at home by accident. "In my closet it seems." He replies.

"Good thing Akihisa and Kouta brought an extra for you then. They're over there in the corner," he indicated with his thumb before walking out –probably to go see his girlfriend Shouko.

Hideyoshi sighed noisily once Yuuji was out of hearing range. Those two were bound to have picked something highly feminine.

Sure enough it was a neko girl costume. Of course they'd do something like that. Why couldn't it have been a normal costume like theirs? Aki was a pretty convincing vampire and Kouta was dressed as a Shinsengumi. "He actually looks pretty cool…" he thought while he looked the other teen up and down, pausing at the serious face.

"I am not putting this on," he stated firmly, "this is meant for a girl and I am a guy."

In his usual dramatic fashion Aki exclaimed, "Say it isn't so Hideyoshi!"

"It is so, I am a guy so why do you want me to put on something so….. Girly?"

"Because it will look good on you. Very sexy." Kouta stated flatly.

Hideyoshi sighed yet again. "Fine but only because I don't have any other choice," he replies. With flaming cheeks he grabbed the bag from Kouta's hands and runs out quickly, headed to the 'Hideyoshi' bathroom.

After a good 10 minutes Kouta and Akihisa grew worried.

"Maybe we should go check on him, help him change into that cute little outfit," Aki suggested. No sooner than the words were spoken did two figures materialize behind him.

"You will do no such thing" an evil Himeji says in an over bright tone, threatening smile pasted on her face.

"Yes Aki, you are definitely not peeping." Backed up the equally dark Minami. The girls each grabbed an arm and started dragging the poor brunette out of the room.

"Get a picture!" was all Akihisa had the chance to say before the doors slammed shut and the torture began.

Kouta nodded respect to his fallen comrade then pulled a small digital camera out of his pocket. He quickly cleaned the lens and commenced his mission.

He slowly opens the door to the Hideyoshi restroom and what he saw inside caused an instantaneous nosebleed eruption.

Hideyoshi stood on the carpeted floor facing a mirrored wall. Pale pink stockings clung to his thighs, though one was falling and pooled at his knee. The pastel green miniskirt was half-zipped, showing the lacy white panties underneath. His midriff was exposed as well as most of his upper torso due to a pink and green tube top bunched up under his armpits. Said boy was currently tugging at the fabric making annoyed noises, face slightly red from the effort. A pair of brown cat ears sat atop his head, the band blending into his hair.

Upon hearing the splattering of Kouta's nose volcano he whirls around in surprise. On reflex Kouta snaps a picture of the amazing sight before him before hiding the camera again.

"Oh, it's just you," Hideyoshi says, an embarrassed blush rising in his cheeks. "Could you help me? The shirt is a little tight and it won't come down."

After plugging his nose Kouta manages a mumbles "uh... sure…" he slowly closes the gap between them. After pulling the zipper of the skirt up the rest of the way he helps to tug the shirt down and into place, the fabric leaving nothing of the body beneath to imagination. Quickly, he steps back with a poker face.

However, when Hideyoshi turns and flashes him a dazzling smile and a sweet thank you Kouta could hold back no longer. He didn't remember leaning in but the next thing he knew he was kissing his friend. When he came back to his senses he pulled away, blushing an impossible shade of red.

Breathlessly Hideyoshi looks up at him. "wha-…what was that?!"

"I… I think I like you Hideyoshi." He blurted.

Surprised, Hideyoshi takes a step back. "But I'm a guy. You like girls. You're always taking skeevy pictures of them."

More than a little embarrassed Kouta stares at his feet and replies in a nervous but sure voice. "I know. I mean… I know you're a guy. I just saw you almost naked right? Most of the pictures I take I sell to people like Akihisa. It's a great way to make some extra cash. But I really do like you." before Hideyoshi could say anymore he pulls him close and kisses him again, more roughly this time. He thrusts his tongue into his mouth, mapping the orifice thoroughly. When he at last pulls away Hideyoshi was cherry red and panting.

*flash*


	2. Chapter 2

"Kouta~ don't take pictures of me like this!" he complains.

"But you looked sexy," was Kouta's only defense.

"Baka."

Kouta smiled. "So… can I…. keep going?" he haltingly requested.

Hideyoshi face drained of all color, far past blushing. "y-yes. But no more flash photography you voyeur."

"Anything you say!" happily he sets his camera on a bench facing them. Little did the brunette know he turned off the flash and set the camera to capture images at minute intervals. No reason to waste such a perfect opportunity.

Before he could go back to what they were doing a thought popped into his head and he found himself blurting: "do you like me too?"

He heard Hideyoshi start laughing and looked up, unsure what was going on.

Once his giggle fit had subsided Hideyoshi spoke. "Would I have let you kiss me like that if I haven't baka? I've liked you for a while you just haven't noticed because you can't look at me without getting a nosebleed. Something about you attracts me even if you're a huge pervert."

Kouta was in front of him in an instant, kissing him again. The dominance battle of their tongues didn't last long as Hideyoshi gave into Kouta's passion quickly.

This time our neko was the first to break the kiss, lungs burning for oxygen. Kouta responded to this by pushing Hideyoshi up against the cool glass of the mirror; moving his mouth to lick and suck the other male's neck. He pushes a leg up between Hideyoshi legs to rub against his hardening erection. This tore a throaty moan from Hideyoshi lips. Apparently the pervert knew how to handle more than cameras.

Kouta spins him around and Hideyoshi braces his hands against the reflective surface. Kouta's hand slides up to tease one of Hideyoshi nipples through the shirt. He alternates biting and sucking the boy's neck; leaving many red marks on his smooth skin. His other hand flips the skirt up onto his back and yanks the panties down to Hideyoshi knees.

Hideyoshi shivers in anticipation, watching in the mirror as Kouta puts two fingers in his mouth and covers them in saliva. The ninja slides them out with a quiet slurping noise. "Hey, this is probably gonna hurt, but it will feel good after a while."

Hideyoshi nods in silent permission then gasps loudly when Kouta pushes in the first digit. It felt pretty weird but not too bad. It was when Kouta added the next finger and started scissoring that the pain came.

Without warning the fingers were taken away and Hideyoshi opened his eyes in question. Kouta was unlacing the bottom of his costume. The garment fell away with the faint sound of rustling fabric. He leans in close and pulls Hideyoshi in for a kiss as he rubs his wet tip against his waiting hole. Hideyoshi bit his lower lip, requesting Kouta get on with it.

His wish was granted as the other guy slid into him all at once. Kouta's hands slam against the glass. He forces himself to remain still so Hideyoshi can get used this before he moves inside of him. It felt like a lifetime before Hideyoshi finally rolled his hips slowly, a small sign he was ready.

Gratefully Kouta pulled back, almost going out completely and plunged back into the tight heat of the other's body. Hideyoshi again moved his hips. His skin slapped against Kouta's thighs repeatedly as they moved together. The amazing friction boosted to incomparable levels when Kouta hit his prostate, causing him to scream.

"Hush or someone might find us" Kouta whispers, reluctantly pulling out of Hideyoshi to turn him back to face him.

"I can't help it Kouta, it felt really good," Hideyoshi mumbles, "hurry up and….. –blushing deeply- get back inside."

A growl finds its way out of Kouta. He pulls Hideyoshi up by his thighs, hooking them around his waist. He then crashes his lips against Hideyoshi, thrusting back into him in a fluid motion. They set a fast pace, knowing they would not last much longer with Hideyoshi clamping down around Kouta and Kouta slamming directly into his sweet spot.

Kouta reached between their rutting bodies to start pumping Hideyoshi dripping member. It wasn't long after that Hideyoshi came, scream of ecstasy muffled by Kouta's tongue, his load splattering all over the skirt and both of their chests. Hideyoshi muscles squeezed Kouta so hard now that he couldn't stand it. He came too; semen spilling into his partner's whole.

They sink to the floor feeling very spent. When they finally come down from their highs they realize that they had been missing for a decent chunk of time. They rush to scrub off the drying cum and make themselves look presentable. This, of course, was a bit harder for Hideyoshi with it all over his clothes and his legs feeling a little wobbly.

They hurried out into the busy hallway, but not before Kouta retrieved his camera. They were heading to the classroom to help out when they heard the last voice they wanted to hear. Iron man's words boomed over the din of the students. "Those who shirk their responsibilities get detention!" he subsequently grabbed them and dragged them to class to work and informed them they would have clean-up duty after school.


End file.
